Lok'in
by x-RedPanda-x
Summary: Lok'in est un jeu de mot avec "Lock in" tard: être enfermé dans qqch Ici, nous sommes enfermé dans l'esprit de Loki. Ses abitions, ses tourments et sa punition. Attention! M pour le contenu mature et salace, slash Thor/loki.excusez-moi pour les fautes


C'en était assez.  
Assez !

Ca n'était pas juste. Ca n'était pas juste qu'il brille comme un astre majestueux, comme un soleil ardent, alors que je me dissimulais dans la face caché et froide de la lune. Tandis que lui bombait le torse fièrement et se pavanait comme un jeune coq sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes, je réparais ses erreurs et faisais des courbettes à quiconque demandait réparations. Mais en vain évidement, le grand Thor ne se laisse pas insulter non ! Le grand dieu du Tonnerre tiens tête. Il frappe, il frappe avec force, pour prouve sa valeur, sa valeur de jeune gamin, impétueux, et immature ! Ce qu'il m'agace. Il m'agace ! Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Et il est tant qu'il paye !  
J'en fulminais de rage lorsqu'il m'a ramené à Asgard. Ils sont venus nous chercher, tous levèrent leur poing à la gloire de Thor, mais aucun n'eu de bras ouverts pour Loki. Ils me dégoutaient tous, avec leur air mielleux, telles les paroles de mon frère pour « me faire revenir à la raison ». Les pleure de celle que j'appelais mère, qui me répétait sans cesse que quoi qu'il arrive, je demeurais son fils. Mais non, je ne suis en aucun cas son fils ; et celui que j'appelais père jadis, posais sur moi un regard hésitant et honteux. Oh que j'aimerais que l'on retire ce baillons, que je vous assassine tous de mon fiel, j'en cracherais à profusion sur vos front de pédants, fières Asgardiens sans cervelle.  
Le procès eu lieux, suivit des pleurs de cette femme, et de la fermeté de cet homme. J'étais condamné. La sentence n'était pas si terrible qu'elle pouvait paraitre, et pourtant elle était humiliante. On ne m'a pas condamné à l'incarcération à vie non, cela aurait été une peine trop simple pour moi. Par je ne sais quelle fantaisie le juge mon père eu décrété, qu'il m'était permis d'aller où bon me semblait, seulement, je passerai le restant de ma vie, poings liés et bouche cousue. C'était la seule condition. N'avoir plus aucun impacte sur personne. Garder pour moi tout ce que j'aurais aimé leur cracher au visage. J'étais condamné, à garder ma langue dans ma bouche et à la laisser flétrir d'ennuis.  
Quelle barbe, qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de me trancher la tête une bonne fois pour toute, ça n'est pas cette sentence qui me stoppera dans mon élan de dégout envers eux. Je vais devoir vivre leurs regards, qui alimenteront ma haine. La joie de vivre de celui que j'ai toujours appelé mon frère, ce qui m'enfoncera de plus en plus dans ma frustration, et me donnera des envies de vengeances de plus en plus forte.  
Ah, que j'aimerais pouvoir tous les anéantir, retirer ce foutus sourire de leur visage, les faire s'étouffer de leurs rires gras et grossier, que j'aimerai pouvoir me saisir d'une lame qui trancherai même un papillon en plein vole, pour l'assener dans l'estomac de ce faux frère, et voir la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Voir derrière les fenêtres de son âme, la tristesse de ne plus jamais revoir les êtres aimés. Quel délice. Rien que d'y penser je garde les paupières closes, et entrelace mes mains dont les jointures blanchissent.

_ Cesse de rêvasser mon frère il est temps que tu ailles te coucher.

Ah, cette voix. Comme je la déteste. Il s'imagine donc qu'il peut se permettre d'endosser le rôle de ma gouvernante parce qu'il m'a capturé comme le gibier pris en chasse. Je lève mes yeux vers lui, et lui lance un regard qui en disait long sur ce que je pense de son avis. Un rictus d'agacement se forme sur ses lèvres. Et le voila qui m'attrape par le colle de ma tenue et je ne touche déjà plus terre. Je lui souris, mais il ne peu voir mes lèvres qui se pincent dans un rictus de provocation. Il lui suffit de voir mes yeux pour comprendre le degré de mépris que j'ai pour lui.

_ Mon frère ...

Répète t-il alors plus doucement, dans une intonation pleine de regrets. Ah ! Comme je le hais en cet instant ! Cette pitié débile, et cette grimace d'enfant écorché ! Cesse donc d'être compatissant ! Cesse de passer pour le bon et moi l'affreux ! J'ai besoins que tu me hais ! Pour que ma haine envers toi soit légitime, cesse de continuer à me voir comme ton frère ! Je suis un monstre, vous m'avez toujours considéré comme tel, mais vous vous confondez dans votre hypocrisie, et portez le masque des bons parents ! Je vous hais ! Haïssez-moi ! Ou aimez-moi ! Autant que mon frère ! Ou mieux ! Plus que mon frère ! Je le mérite ! Je suis plus capable que lui ! Je suis...

_ Loki...cesse de rejeter l'amour que j'ai pour toi frère, cesse de rejeter ma pitié envers toi.

Ta pitié.

_ Qu'y a-t-il de mal dans la pitié frère ? Elle est là pour nous faire prendre conscience que l'on n'est pas seul au monde. Elle est belle, elle nous aide à se mettre à la place d'autrui et laisser un instant de répit à celui qui le mérite. Une respiration. Afin de se relever.

Il colle son front contre le miens.

_ Frère ne me rejette pas. Ne me rejette plus car je t'aime. Ta famille t'aime. Que ton sang ne sois pas le miens. Mon destin est quand même lié. Je t'aime mon frère.

...Arrête...

Arrête tout cela ! Cesse cela tout de suite ! Je n'en peu plus ! J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux pas de ton amour ! Je ne veux plus redevenir le gentil Loki sur lequel on marche, on piétine pour acclamer le grand Thor ! Arrête cela ! Que veux tu donc ? Que je renonce à ma haine ? Que je perde ma dignité ? Ne te gêne pas surtout ô grand Thor ! Ecarte-moi donc les cuisses, et soumet moi à ton amour comme l'être faible que je suis ! Prends-moi comme une catin tant que tu y es ! Oh oh, non cela serait trop violent pour le grand, le noble Thor. Non, tu me ferais l'amour avec respect, avec grâce et passion, avec la noblesse dans laquelle tu as forgé ton nom n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si fière mon pauvre frère, que tu me ferais l'amour comme à une femme. Comme c'est risible.  
Et te voila en train de me serrer contre toi, comme si tu ne voulais pas que je m'en aille, mais je suis déjà partis, je suis si loin à présent. Si loin de toi. Et pourtant si proche. Je sens ta barbe naissante me piquer les joues. Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas m'embrasser de la sorte, elle me pique, elle me brule c'est un supplice. Et tes mains qui se sont glissées au creux de mes reins ne sont-elles pas trop mal placées ? Je sens tes larmes qui mouillent tes joues ainsi que les miennes. Allons bon mon frère te voila dans le pathos. Te voila en position de supplication et moi le vilain tortionnaire qui te refuse son amour. Tu peu bien tout avoir, la force, le courage, la gloire, l'amour de père, mais tu n'aura jamais le mien. Tu peu avoir tout ce que tu veux, sauf cela.

Oh, te voila en train de poser tes lèvres sur mes yeux, puis sur ma joue, mais bien vite je ne les sens plus, car elles se sont posées sur le métal froid de mon bâillon. Quel geste déplacé. Tu ferme s les yeux comme-ci tu embrassais une femme. Je te vois. Moi je n'ai pas fermé les yeux. Tu es en position de faiblesse. Comme c'est jouissif. Retire moi donc ce bâillon, que je te montre que je sais utiliser ma langue à tous usages, et pas seulement pour parler. On ne me surnomme pas la langue d'or pour rien. Que fais-tu ? Où vont tes mains ? Pourquoi se perdent t'elles dans mes cheveux ? Je sens le cliquetis de la serrure s'ouvrir. Mon frère avait la clef.

Oh. Tu me retire mon bâillon mon frère ? Comme c'est imprudent ! Tu défies les lois de père pour ton propre plaisir ? Mais c'est que tu prends ce que tu veux, tu te sers sans demander la permission comme toujours. Mais voila ton visage qui se décompose, et vire au blanc cadavre, lorsque tu vois mes lèvres closes, emprisonnées l'une à l'autre par un fil de cuivre qui l'entrave de par en par. C'est cela, touche moi, touche cette bouche injuriée et violacée. Je sens encore les croutes de sang amer qui se sont formées autour des files.

_ Oh mon frère...mais que t'ai-je fais ?

Non Thor. Non mon frère. Je n'ai pas eu besoins de toi pour être dans cette position. J'ai agit de mon propre chef, tu n'as rien à voir avec moi dans cette histoire. C'est moi et moi seul qui me suis infligé ça ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi !  
Tu m'embrasses encore une fois, en posant tes lèvres sur mes miennes. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de baiser un grillage ? Le cuivre est à ton gout ? Cesses donc de pleurer. Et par la même occasion ne lèche pas les plaies qui gisent sur ma bouche. C'est dégoutant. Pourtant mère disait que les femelles léchaient les meurtrissures de leur petits, qu'il s'agissait d'un geste d'affection et de protection. Je trouve cela ignoble.

Tu me portes, tu m'emportes, comme une femme dans tes bras. Je ne t'ai même pas senti m'emmener que me voila déjà sur de longs draps de lin blanc. Une chambre gigantesque, toute d'or et de tissus blanc. Je te vois t'allonger contre moi, me serrer contre toi, mes mains dans mon dos. Tu me déchire mes vêtements, tu les mets en lambeau. Entre tes doigts les tissus noires se désagrègent et disparaissent. Je suis à demi-nu, vêtu encore de quelques haillons, aux bras principalement et sur les cuisses aussi. Je te regarde avec appréhension, et non avec peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi.

N'es-tu pas sale de vouloir faire cela ? N'est-ce pas malsain ? Tu veux donc exercer ton fantasme sur moi. Utiliser le sexe pour illustrer ta supériorité à la mienne ? Parfait. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, j'userai de ma fourberie pour ne pas me laisser faire.

_ Frère, ne me regardes pas ainsi.

Gémit-il en m'embrassant. Oh que si je te regarderai avec cet air de victime de viole. Puisque c'est bien ce que tu t'apprête à faire n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je t'aime mon frère, laisse-moi te faire sentir la force de mon amour.

La force de ton amour ? Je t'en pris de confond pas amour et désir, ce sont deux choses bien distincts. Tu te déshabilles ? A la bonne heur ! Je n'aurais pas à me sentir consommé comme une vulgaire portion de viande. Tout les deux égaux, nu comme au premier jour. Tu me retire ce qui me reste de vêtement et nous voilà identique. Non pas exactement. Tu es plus massif. Je peu voir des veines gonflés sillonner tes muscles qui dansent sous ta respiration. Ta toison pubienne, aussi blonde que ta chevelure, qui se fraie un chemin sur la peau tendue de ton ventre. Tu as un corps doré, qui irradie l'espace. Le mien et blanc et sec. Tu es comme le soleil et moi la lune. Tu es chaud, tu produis la lumière, je suis froid, je reflète ton image.

Je ferme les yeux. Je sens tes mains m'écarter les cuisses. Je sens tes hanches entres elles. Je sens ton sexe qui se tend contre moi. Je tremble. Non pas de peur, mais d'appréhension. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'il va se produire. Pourtant tes mains me vénèrent. Elles me caressent et me réchauffe. Tu me serre contre toi. Et moi je ne peu même pas brandir un glaive au dessus de ta tête. Je sens ton ventre trembler contre moi. Et je commence à sentir une jubilation toute particulière au creux de mes reins. Tu m'embrasse. De longs baiser interdits contre ma bouche à jamais close. Comme tu es frustré. Ce que j'aime ça.

Je me sens soudain reverser sur le ventre. Non ! Je désirai tant te voir ! Je voulais tellement te voir gémir, te voir verser des larmes sur le corps que tu aimes tant ! Je ne vois plus rien qu'un long linge blanc. Si blanc.  
Je sens ta respiration contre mon oreille. Elle est chaude. Elle est érotique. Elle est bestiale. J'ai comme la sensation d'être pris par un lion, coincé entre ses griffes, je ne peu que courber le dos contre son sexe et me laisser faire. En un sens cela me plait. Il à bien fallu que je m'y habitue, je peu prendre aussi bien l'apparence d'un homme que celle d'une femme. Et il à fallu pour le bien de Asgard, que j'offre mes fesses à l'ennemis afin de l'attirer dans un piège.  
Je me rappellerai toujours la mission où je me suis proposé pour endosser le rôle de Sif. Celle-ci devait se faire passer pour une esclave sexuelle. Mais trouvant cela trop dégradant, toi et elle vous êtes opposés à cette tactique. J'étais donc parti en mission seul sans prévenir, dans l'espoir de ramener moi-même la tête de l'opposant. Et rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Sous les traits d'une femme, j'ai séduit l'ennemi, puis ce fut le trou noir. La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'était mon corps secoué de soubresauts, l'ennemis faisant des allées et venue dans mon corps. J'avais juste envie de vomir, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Puis un autre trou noir. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux j'étais toujours sous la forme d'une femme, mais cette fois tu m'avais pris dans tes bras et j'étais entouré d'un linge. Je te voyais hurler mon nom, mais je n'entendais rien. Je voyais à peine ton visage, mais je pouvais apercevoir le corps de l'ennemi en charpie. Une véritable boucherie. Mon frère tu avais presque repeint les murs du sang de cet homme. Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans une telle colère. Tu en avais fait trembler ses compagnons.

Han...je te sens, tremblant comme un enfant, tu saisis la chair tendre de mes fesses, ton sexe nu et chaud glisse en moi. Tu as l'air surpris. Cela se passe si facilement. Et oui mon frère. Tu n'es pas le premier à emprunter ce chemin là. Han... tu bouges. Tu bouge enfin. Je sens les muscles de ton ventre rouler contre mes reins, et tu pousse de long soupir rauque. Je me tends. Continue. C'est cela.  
Il me retourne enfin, c'est là ma chance.

Je plonge enfin mes yeux dans les siens. Il a le visage rougit de plaisir. Il sue comme un porc et souffle comme un bœuf, comme c'est amusant. Quel animal es-tu donc ? Je lui lance un regard presque suppliant, et essaie de me tendre vers lui, comme si je voulais l'enlacer, le prendre dans mes bras. Il l'a compris et me prend contre lui.

_ Je ne peu te débarrasser de tes liens mon frère.

Je gémis. Allez ! Libères moi ! Je l'amadoue en lui caressant la joue de la mienne. Il eu fallut un long moment et un long compromis avant qu'il ne me libère. Mais une fois mes liens disparurent. Je me jetais sur lui comme affamé. Je le serrais contre moi et posais mes lèvres barrées contre les siennes, charnues et pures. Il reprit ses coups de boutoirs. Je me tins à lui. Il ne pouvait alors pas voir le sourire calculateur que j'empruntais dans son dos.

Il me fit l'amour un long moment. Nous changeâmes plusieurs fois de position. Il écartait mes cuisses, je l'enserrai contre moi, je jouais parfois avec son sexe blond, mais il désirait surtout qu'il soit entouré de la douce chaleur de mon corps. Je me changeais en ma forme de femme, pour le taquiner, mais il me répétait qu'il désirait son frère. Faire l'amour avec son frère. Bien que j'aie été adopté, nous avons grandis ensemble. Cet acte est le summum du proscrit ici, mais j'aime ce qui est interdit, et j'aime la dangerosité de la chose. J'aime qu'il me prenne par derrière. Cela me donnait l'impression de me faire littéralement prendre par un fauve. Ce que je comprends toutes ces femmes qui ont partagé une nuit avec lui. Mais bientôt vint l'orgasme, et je sentis son corps se secouer de convulsion délicieuse, son sexe se raidissait plus fortement, et sentis en moi son sperme se déversé par giclées. Sa sève coula en moi. Mais nous restâmes un long moment l'un sur l'autre. L'un dans l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que la masse s'endorme contre moi.  
Je me levais alors, il était persuadé que j'avais tellement aimé cet instant d'amour que j'étais resté contre lui. Que je ne souhaitais plus le quitter. Et puis, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il ne se sera jamais réveillé, et on l'aurait retrouvé une lame en travers de la poitrine. Il en était persuadé. Pourtant quand il se réveillera, il verra que je ne suis plus là et que son cher et tendre frère, reviendra, non pas sous la forme d'un amant mais celui d'un ennemis.  
Encore.


End file.
